


When Passion Rises

by JaneDoe876



Series: Time For Us [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't understand why Thor is giving him looks that make him blush deep red</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Passion Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 4 of my mini-series part 5 and 6 might be posted today as well :) I wanted to try and write a rimming fic I hope I did well. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :) This picture really inspired to venture at rimming as it is very passionate love making.

All through dinner Thor has been sending him looks, looks that said it all. They were looks of want and desire.

Loki had to avert his eyes from him at a certain point as he felt himself blush a very deep shade of red. What had gotten into his husband today; he didn't know but he was sure to find out soon.

Once their evening meal was over, they were barely in their chambers when Thor pinned Loki against the door.

"You are the most alluring creature I have ever seen" Thor breathed on Loki's skin as he began to suck on his neck.

"Oh darling, what has…oh Thor!" Loki gasped as he felt his husband's hand slip inside his pants.

"I want you, Oh Loki I want you so much" he moaned as Loki managed to somehow wave his free hand. Now they were in their chambers at last naked on their bed.

Thor planted blazing kisses all over Loki, before slipping between his legs. "Oh Thor, yes make love to me" Loki moaned softly as they began to move together.

"Loki, you are so enchanting" Thor breathed as he moved deeper inside Loki causing him to moan loudly. Loki kissed him hungrily in response.

 They began to quicken their pace, sweat was dripping off their faces as Thor held Loki's head his fingers running through his hair as he sucked on his throat.

 Loki had his hand in Thor's hair moaning in pure ecstasy. "Thor…taste me…drink me" Loki moaned. Thor was more than happy to oblige as he turned Loki so he was lying on his stomach.

Passionate kisses were trailed down Loki's spine as he felt Thor "drink him" as if he were truly thirsty.

"Oh Thor!" Loki moaned loudly. There were shivers of pleasure going up and down his spine. When Thor felt him close to climax he turned him around again.

"I want you, oh Thor, I…need you" Loki gasped feeling Thor slip again between his legs. Now they were both close to climax moving in a fast rhythm until it washed over them.

"That was…wow…" Loki said trying to regain his composer. "Indeed it was my love" Thor said now breathing normal again. "So what got into you? Not that I'm complaining of course" Loki said nuzzling against Thor's chest.

"I just couldn't help myself, my passion rose when I saw what you were wearing tonight" Thor said kissing Loki's knuckles.

"I see, so maybe I should wear that almost see through black and gold tunic again" Loki growled playfully. "You should, if you want to find out again what happens when passion rises" Thor breathed on his ear-lobe. "Oh trust me, I will" Loki said as they kissed passionately.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
